Tips to be a true gentleman and a lady too!
by Namiie
Summary: "You don't act like a lady at all!""And neither do you act like a gentleman you idiot. Neither do you." Clive and you don't get along one bit! When you're forced to spend the night at the professor's house,will probelms arise? Come and join the fun! Beware of Flora's food though dear, you might end up in the hospital. Reader-insert. ClivexReader. Read and review dears!


Tips to be a true gentleman…or a lady.

Summary: "You miss, don't act like a lady at all!""And neither do you act like a gentleman you idiot. Neither do you."

It seems like Clive and you don't get along well…but when you're forced to spend the night at the professor's house, what problems will arise? Many! Come and join the fun dearies~ Beware of Flora's food though sweet reader. You might end up in the hospital. XD [ClivexReader][LukexFlora]

Author's note: Okay! My first fanfic here…I truly hope all of you enjoy it! I'm a Professor Layton fanatic and I am a Clive fan girl XD Oh god, how could he be so cunning, sweet, and h-Ahem. Pardon me~ anyway, enjoy

The story while I sulk around for losing Professor Layton and the Last Specter in school ;w; -SOBS-

I almost forgot disclaimers. If I owned Professor Layton, Clive would be my husband and I wouldn't be weeping about my lost game now would I? PL belongs to Level 5 WHO SHOULD MAKE THE TWO NEW GAMES IN AMERICA ALREADY YOU BLOODY W- and you belong to yourself~ Oh and by the way, sorry for any grammer issues!

* * *

Chapter One!

Oh bloody hell.

[Name] was just minding her own business, walking to the Professor to deliver some letters and what does she find at the doorway, blocking her? Apparently, a cunning, evil and cute British boy that looked similar to Luke smirking at her. Did she say cute? Erase that, she meant complete jerk!

"Excuse me, you're blocking the way."[Name] said bluntly, gazing at him with her [color] eyes, a tight frown on her face.

Clive's smirk only widened, "Hm? What is this? Another one of the Professor's fans? Well, the Professor is busy working on a puzzle, so you can just run off." he scoffed, about to shut the door. [Name] wedged her foot in between the gap as she glared at Clive angrily.

"Pardon, but I am not a fan girl! I've been working with Emmy and Luke for the past years, and I have a few letters to hand to the professor! So open up, will you?" [Name] asked a bit more forcefully than before, eyes narrowed.

"How can you prove that? Millions of girls have come up saying that before." Clive said, rolling his eyes, exaggerating a little bit. "If you don't want me to call the Scotland Yard, leave now." Clive repeated, not moving from the door. It was getting annoying having girls come up like this all the time, though this one was definitely more interesting, daring to fight back.

[Name] sighed, before groaning as she stomped her foot down. "Oh stop it with all this nonsense already! Just let me in! I have the letters right here." She huffed, holding up the addressed letter. Before he could speak again, she shoved past him, smiling in triumph as she successfully got in, pulling her shoes off. "PROFESSOR! LUKE! FLORA!" [Name] shouted, hearing the sound of footsteps from upstairs.

"Well that wasn't a ladylike thing to do. Shouting and pushing inside someone's house?" Clive scoffed as [Name] only turned around, a small smirk on her face.

"Neither is it gentlemanly to block a lady's path." [Name] said in a teasing tone, just before she was flung to the floor by a hyper Luke and Flora.

"[Name]!" Luke and Flora squealed, hugging her as [Name] smiled. The two were such sweet kids. "You haven't visited up for a while!" Flora complained as the Professor came down, chuckling.

"Luke, Flora, mind your manners. Hello [Name] dear, I see you have mail?" he questioned, smiling at [Name], then Clive. "And Clive, I heard that you and [Name] had some problems at the door? She's a close friend." he chuckled as Clive huffed.

"Yes Professor…." Clive grumbled as [Name] stuck her tongue out, grinning. Then it struck her.

"Professor Layton! I've never met …Clive before!" she said suddenly. "When did he move in?" [Name] demanded to know as Luke and Flora pondered on the thought.

"Er… last week?" Luke piped up as [Name] sighed, smiling. Hugging the two and waving to the Professor, she turned to leave, paying no attention to Clive.

"Well Professor, I must head back to the university and stop by my house~ Dean needs help again with a puzzle." [Name] giggled, slipping on her shoes, about to close the door, smirking in Clive way. "Oh, and goodbye to you, Clive." And with that, the girl was gone.

"…Trouble will find her someday." Clive sighed, shaking his head as he watched her leave from the window.

[Later that day]

[Name] was on her way home, parking her car in front of her house, only to be greeted by the wailing of fire sirens and water splashing everywhere.

"Oh bloody hell."

* * *

[Name] stood in front of the Professor's house, only a bag that held her leftover clothes, notes and laptop. The Professor opened the door, ushering the girl in. It seemed that the apartments that [Name] stayed in had caught fire from an unknown reason, and the girl was forced to stay somewhere else.

"Thanks for taking me in, Professor! I would've frozen to death on the streets!" [Name] exclaimed, as she sat down by the couch. The two kids were already asleep, and Clive was nowhere to be seen.

The Professor chuckled, ruffling her hair. "It is a duty of a gentleman to help out a lady in need. Now, head upstairs to the room on the left. It's the guest room so you may stay there." The Professor said kindly as [Name] thanked him again, picking up her bag and walking up the stairs. The moment she took a left, what did she come in face with?

A British dude named Clive with no shirt on and a towel over his head.

"Oh bloody hell."

* * *

Author's note: AH HA! I left ya'll on a little cliffhanger there now did I? Oh I hoped this turned out well and I'm freaking out to even publish it! Well, until next time ma dearies~ ;D I really hope you liked it and flames will be turned into marshmellows. Reviewers get s'mores~ :3 Oh and sorry if it's a tad short. It'll get longer, I promise!

-Professor Nami


End file.
